nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Wynona Falco
Wynona Falco is a female human fighter and an NPC in the Om campaign. Summary Wynona Falco is a soldier in the Gildornian Army who held the rank of Captain and was the Commander of was the watch for the city of Waymere. She was stripped of rank and position and arrested by order of Duke Agrippa after Merith escaped from prison and slipped out of the city. She was subsequently freed by the Fate Fighters just before her scheduled execution and took command of several Gildornian soldiers during the Battle of Waymere. Background Wynona Falco is a soldier in the Gildornian Army. It is believed that she may have commanded a cavalry force as a junior officer. By 465 had achieved the rank of Captain and the assignment of Commander of the City Watch for the city of Waymere. Interactions with the Royal Explorers Disturbance at The Crown Captain Falco first came into contact with the Royal Explorers the very day they arrived in Waymere. On the 28th of the Father, 465 Wynona responded to a complaint of a disturbance at The Crown Inn. Upon arriving she found that a pickpocket had made the mistake of trying to rob Fynnhanar and that he and his sister, Fernith, had responded with magical force. However, as both presented valid licenses issued by the Grey Wizards of Waymere to practice magic in the city, she merely requested that they be more mindful of collateral damage and took the thief into custody. Wild Runner Attack On the 29th of the Father a band of Wild Runners attacked Waymere, setting a number of fires, attacking the docks, and taking hostages at the Mowett Whaling Factory. Captain Falco organized the response throughout the city, keeping the damage to a fair minimum. She ran across the Royal Explorers, who had subdued a pair of Wild Runners attempting to set fire to a building. They turned the elves over to her and she warned them to clear the streets as it was not safe. She was later informed that the Royal Explorers had attacked the Wild Runners at the Mowett Whaling Factory in a failed effort to rescue the hostages. Nevertheless, she had received orders that the Royal Explorers were to report to Duke Agrippa immediately and passed the message along to them. Death of “The Piper” On the 31st of Gatekeeper Wynona was off duty and drinking with some of her men at the Saberhagen Brewhouse when the Royal Explorers arrived to report that they had slain “The Piper”, a notorious thief in the city who forced children to aid him in his crimes. Impressed, Falco had the body taken care of and handled the reports, allowing them to leave as they were agents of the Crown. Stripped of Rank and Arrested On the 6th of Twins, 465 Merith, who was accused of being the leader of the Wild Runners, escaped from his prison cell at Praetor’s Block and slipped out of the city. In a rage, Duke Marcus Cornelus Agrippa ordered the arrest of his guards at the prison, Sir Stephen (the warden of the prison) and Wynona for “allowing him to escape.” In reality Wynona had nothing to do with Merith’s escape and was as surprised as anyone that it had occurred. Nonetheless Duke Agrippa ordered Wynona stripped of rank and imprisoned to await public execution in a grand display on the 20th of Twins. Battle of Waymere On the 20th of Twins, Duke Agrippa held a grand parade to thanks the troops for their efforts in the coming war with Orlesea. His intended finale was the execution of Wynona and the other condemned as well as four even leaders (including a recaptured Merith). However the Royal Explorers, now called the Fate Fighters, launched a rescue mission for both Wynona and the elves. By horrible coincidence, at the same time an alliance of Orlesea, the Minotaur of the Kythonian Imperium and the pirates of the Brotherhood of the Coast launched an invasion of Waymere. Armed by the Fate Fighters, Wynona immediately took command of the troops in the area and held the enemy off in Paradise Square long enough for the civilians to be led to Southgate by some of the Fate FIghters to flee the city. Faced with the onslaught of enemies at Paradise Square Wynona pulled her forces back to Southgate and linked up with Captain Hunter Brynan who was commanding a force of town guardsmen. The two attempted to hold Southgate and keep it open as long as possible before the enemy arrived, giving the opportunity for thousands of civilians to escape the city. Inevitably their position got overrun and, in spite of heavy casualties dealt to the Orleseans by her and Brynan’s men, she was forced to fall back. Wynona hoped that she'd held out long enough for the civillians to escape and withdrew to Praetor’s Block, believing that it could hold out against Waymere’s invaders for some time. Although Falco’s exact status is unknown, the Gildornian soldiers in Praetor’s Block lasted over a fortnight when the rest of the city had been taken by Orlesea. Skills and Abilities Wynona has shown herself to be a skilled warrior and capable commander. She is also believed to be a skilled horsewoman. She is a loyal Gildornian soldier, remaining loyal to her oaths and duty even when wrongfully accused of treason by Duke Agrippa. Her first thought upon being released from captivity by the Fate Fighters was not her own safety, but rather how she could take command of the troops in Paradise Square and defend Waymere. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs